Lone Wolves
by The Tailed Madman
Summary: A look into the Smasher's opinions about the feeling of being alone.
1. Mewtwo

Hey, The Tailed Madman here, and this is my first submission to the smallest collection of really short stories I have seen by now. It contains monologues by a varied collection of Super Smash Bros characters about the subject of being alone. Some may angst slightly about it, others shrug it off and everything in between. On a side note, I stole/borrowed the connection between Pit and Samus which will be referred to in their segments from a fanfic writer of Deviantart by the name of Xanoghost, so if you think "I think I've read summat similar to that somewhere else" at any point in these stories, you might be a fan of Xanoghost. Anyway, enjoy the monologues and I hope you won't mind my bits of creative licence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alone.. To some such a haunting word, but I have never been anything else, the only one of my kind, last ever to be made. To some of these I only have myself to blame, to have let my emotions get the better of me, but all is in the past. The knowledge of Pokécloning has been lost to the world of men, men who so arrogantly tried to prevent a somewhat purposeful life for me. To be a slave to their science I will NEVER be, not then, not now nor ever.

But I am alone, and I sometimes yearn for what others share; companionship. I grow jealous when two share a bond deeper than that, but have yet to recognise or acknowledge, I grow envious and confused when two fail to follow what can be clearly seen. Like that foolish boy, that trainer who threw himself in between Mew and I, and almost paid the price for it. He risked it all for a greater good I did not know of, he cares about all, even me, but in his love to the world, he has yet to recognise the deeper love between him and one of his companions. The young redhead, her and him share a bond deeper than they fathom, yet both seem to fail to see. It was interesting to read those two, but I can never attain the companionship they share. I am alone.

Even here, in a place where acceptance reigns, a place where I am seen without fear, only within battle, I am as alone as I have always been. There are many who no longer need to seek for companionship, some who feel no need to seek a deeper companionship than friendship, and a few who still seek what they call love, as well as many other things. But they still are not alone.

But was there once a time when I was like them? When I could live without worry, when I was.. truly happy? Yes, I once was young, and so I once was happy, but such a time is long and gone, with no chance whatsoever to return to it. That time has passed as Amber passed along with it. So even with these memories by my side, I still stand alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was the first one, for now I only have two more left, so expect no more comments from me till the end of the third monologue, enjoy!


	2. Samus

So I'm alone, who cares. I'm a bounty hunter, I walk a path of loneliness, but I'm used to it, I can't be close to anyone, it interferes with my job, anyone could get a bounty on their heads. But I was not always alone, but all who got close to me, I lost or are out of my reach. The Chozo, Adam and the latest on my list; U-Mos. The Chozo cared for me, saved me from the Pirates, but last time I visited Zebes, they were all gone, only ruins to remember them and Pirates who defiled that sacred place. Adam, I lost long ago, he gave himself up for me, for the one who would later be known and feared as the Hunter. And now U-Mos, the last guardian of Aether, the old bug managed to keep the Ing at bay, all alone, like me, he depended on me, and I got the job done. It was good to know that someone depended on me, someone I could turn to when I needed help. He reminded me so much of the Chozo, all the Luminoth did. I think I'll have to see how they're doing sooner or later.

But now, I'm alone.

Sure, the rest of the Smashers are nice to me, and I've heard that Pit will be entering the tournaments next season, good to know I'll see that little angel again after so long, I've missed his affection, almost as I would miss a little brother. No surprise, he sees me as his big sis. I think I'm not as alone as I thought.


	3. Pit

Alone? I've never been alone, I grew up in a place that knows not of loneliness, I've been watched over by a Goddess of Light, a woman who wishes loneliness on no one, not ever those who seek to end her. I protect that which matters most to me and all; light and hope, and many stand beside me in that goal. The only time I think I ever felt alone was on that long journey from the Underworld to the Palace of Light, but all that time I knew I was the only one that could defeat Medusa and regain the Light of Angel Land and the worlds beyond. Palutena always had faith in me, even in the darkest of times.

And now, as I prepare for the Smash Bros tournament, I know that I'm not alone, the people of my land will cheer me on, and I know that Samus will be at the tournament. Sammie. I haven't seen my big sis in ages, and we only shared a few letters in those ages. I wonder if she still recognises me, I've changed quite a bit. I believe I can see her coming a mile away, with her Chozo armour. She never changes, it's not in her nature, she's as stubborn as a rock, both on assignments, in Smash Bros, and I have a feeling she'll even be as stubborn as to try and make me stop calling her Sammie. Heh, it's gonna be lots of fun getting under skin with that, I only hope she won't pay me back in the fights. I've seen some of her matches, she'll be tough to beat.

But still, it's going to be fun meeting new people, I'm never alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was all I have for you all for now, my fav Smash Bros charas; Mewtwo, Samus and Pit. And if you're wondering whether I'll do new monologues, it'll depend on inspiration, I made these three on one spark of inspiration, so it'll just depend on sparks like that. Review if you want, this was the Tailed Madman, a Dutchie gone fanfic.


	4. Zelda

You might think; "What, a new one already!?" Yes, a new one already. Only one this time though, but hey, it's ZELDA! I did take a few liberties in this one, such as one I will explain after the end. But hey, read, enjoy, and I hope you won't get the urge to kill me for turning Zelda (slightly) emo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As a princess, I should never be alone, nor ever feel such a thing as loneliness. But even as a young girl, with Impa never far away, I felt alone. No friends, no games, the life of a young princess is a lonely one, especially when your father forbids you to leave the castle, and you have no siblings to waste the time away with. The only things that were closest to friends were my books, and Impa. But Impa was a caretaker, a person to guard me from harm, and even though she played with me once in a while, or taught me some of the secrets of the Sheikah, she and I never had a bond similar as I saw with friends within my books. And even though I could surround myself with friends and adventure in my books, it always ended when I reached the other side of the cover, the safe and cheerful bubble created by books always had to burst. I was alone.

Then came the time when I met Link, and told him of the dark times that were to come, times he needed to stop. When I saw that boy in green, I almost felt no longer alone, and I almost envisioned us playing in the fields when Ganondorf was stopped. Oh what a fool I was. My master plan backfired with incredible precision right in my face. Ganondorf obtained the Triforce of Power, and Impa and I had to go into hiding. We parted as Sheik and Impa, two lost Sheikah each following our own paths. Impa was needed in Kakariko, and I, I was alone.

I wandered far and wide, as Sheik, learning and looking, searching for traces of the last Triforce; Courage, and Link. The days were long and lonesome as I saw things change for the worse and I lost hope. But then Link reappeared, and even though I rejoiced inside, I needed to be Sheik, and guide the Hero of Time. Link saved us all, but I was still alone, and when Link left a peaceful future to go to a new past, I was left alone.

I should be thankful for the appearance of the Smash Bros tournament, for the many joys there that prevented the many years spent in loneliness. I have made new friends, seen many strange things, and was reunited with Hyrule's Hero of Time, two versions of him at that! But even though I am no longer truly alone, I can't help but look back to a time of loneliness and shed a tear for myself, for a time when alone was all I knew.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well now, I hope you enjoyed it, and here's a short(!?) explanation to those who might be confused due to the time-warpage at the end of the part about Link. So if you're wondering how or what, here's a short explanation. At the end of OoT Link returns the Master Sword to the Temple of Time and it warps him back to the moment he meets Zelda, hopefully being able to live the years he 'lost' when he first swiped the blasted blade. But if Link never took the Sword, how could Ganondork be sealed away? Easy, Linky-poo was given a separate timeline where (probably) a different Link sealed away his dorky-ness (Ganon), enabling Link to mess up his origional plan and warp to Termina. But what of the first timeline, the one Link left behind? Simple, it still exists, only without Link, leaving Zelda alone to angst. Or so it might make sense to me.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and we'll see when inspiration strikes and I update again! Review if you want, and I'll be back!


End file.
